the gold dragon king
by deadman7767
Summary: Issei meets Ophis early on and is taken to meet her brother and will be the dragon king harem op Issei no pervert Issei maby lemons
1. awakening chap1

**Draig talking **

**_Draig thinking _**

I do not own High school dxd

Chapter one beginning

Isse Houdu was a small boy of 12 with short brown hair a small build with his only defining trait being his piercing green eyes. He lived a normal life with his parents in his home in Kouo until the day that he was approached by a small girl with black hair and purple eyes. She then asked him if he was awakened yet.

Isse p.o.v

I don't know what you mean by that I answered confused the girl then took my arm and bit my wrist on my left hand leaving a glowing circle. The pain in my hand was too much to Handel and I passed out.

Ohpis pov

the boy I had awakened was too power full and his body was being destroyed so I took him home and put a seal on his power until he had the strength to use it safely. Then I sent a message to my brother in the gap why are you contacting me sister said big red I found him the one who will inherit fathers power but now he can't control his own power so I need you to train him in the gap to make him worthy of a dragon's power. Bring him to me and I will judge him for myself. Said the dragon of dragons.

Isse p.o.v

When I was sleeping I saw a large red dragon and a enormous black dragon fighting then my dream changed and a smaller red dragon standing in flames said do you wish to wild my power? I do I said then prove it said the dragon what is my name. I don't know I said then you will not wild my power said the dragon then he smashes me and I wok up I looked around and I was in my room then I tried to sit up and found a weight on my arm I moved my blankets and found the girl from yesterday. Then I screamed and fell out of bed the girl sat up rubbing her eyes why did you scream I was sleeping in a she said emotion less voice. Who are you and why are you in my bed I yelled. Oh calm down I am Ophis the dragon god and I am in your bead because I was waiting for you to wake yup and fell asleep. Wait why did you bite me to awaken your sacred gear did you have something to do with the dreams with the dragons? That was your sacred gear it must be a longgines. A what I asked. A longgines a powerful beast sealed in a sacred gear. So that red dragon I saw was the beast he asked me if I wanted his power then said I needed his name and when I did not know smashed me then I woke up. his name is Draig said Ophis and he is the red dragon emperor he was sealed because he killed god of the bible to protect his mate the whit dragon empress Alboin. Now I must take you to my brother in the dimensional gap so that he can judge you if you will be worthy to be trained as the hair to our father the gold dragon god bahamed.

Cliff hanger now I hope you like it this is my first story evert

Harem

Ophis, Tiamat, Sona, Sarafall, pm me for suggestions on who I shod add

Next chapter the red king


	2. the red king chap2

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Draig talking /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Draig thinking /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I do not own High school dxd/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chapter two red king/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; color: #385723; mso-themecolor: accent6; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-style-textfill-fill-color: #385723; mso-style-textfill-fill-themecolor: accent6; mso-style-textfill-fill-alpha: 100.0%; mso-style-textfill-fill-colortransforms: lumm=50000;"Isse p.o.v/span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"Wait a second shouldn't I gain the power of Draig first? My brother will not be judging you in a fight but rather by your power and your soul that will tell him if you are worthy but what if I am not worthy you will I used the same type of skill to judge if I should awaken your sacred gearspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanyou should be fine you said that he is a dragon god what is that? Dragons have a ranking system like feudal humans did so you have the dragon or peasant then dragon lord your lord then dragon king then dragon emperor then dragon god then supreme dragon. I am a dragon god as is my brother we are the only dragon gods in the universe you are a dragon emperor the god killers. Dragons rank is based on their power level. Now that that is explained let's go see my brother. Ophis turned on her heel and a giant glowing circle appeared on the floor just like the one on my arm. Next thing I knew I was in the dimensional gap and Ophis was gone replaced by the enormous black dragon I saw in my dream then a portal open and the huge red dragon appeared and changed forms to be human. He was about 6foot 2 red hair and leather biker jacket on. Then the black dragon shrunk and changed in to Ophis who said Isse this is my brother big red the current red dragon god and ruler of the gap. So you are the kid my little sister thinks will be the next gold dragon said red in a deep mellow voice. So show me your power the god then put a hand on Isse's shoulder. wow you weren't joking he is strong do I sconce one of your seals on his power. He would have died from too much power if had not sealed it. That he would I will train him to control his power in return for bringing me a worthy pupil I will allow you to return to the gap and I will name him my heir I hope you will do the same. Said red. I have a better idea said Ophis. he will be my mate and I will be his main mate. Or head wife by human terms. Wait whatspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI yelled slow down wife we only met yesterday! But in dragon terms we are already married said Ophis in her nonclone way. How exactly are we married I asked. we slept together if a dragon sleeps with a another being it is considered the ultimate show of affection and trust by putting yourself at the mercy of that being explained red. Like putting your life in a others hands is a show of trust asked with a new term of understanding. But it is held in much higher regard due to the low dragon birth rate we don't let our guard down unless we truly love and trust that person. Said red. You would make a great marriage counselor I told him if you ever get tired of being the sole ruler of a giant empty space. Don't push your luck kid I might just do that and I will give you a hell hard time by sending hundreds of girls your way said red mockingly. I would welcome that but I am married now. You can have as many mates as you want it is not uncommon for a male dragon to take a harem of mates from all species and fashions as long as his main mate oks the women first said Ophis warningly. No you tow start your training all ready? Ok said moth males timidly./p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial Rounded MT Bold',sans-serif;"I hope you like the chapter parings are/span span style="font-family: 'Arial Rounded MT Bold',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black; mso-themecolor: text1;"Ophis, Tiamat, Sona, Sarafall, and now Ravel, Millet, and Ranare. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial Rounded MT Bold',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black; mso-themecolor: text1;"Tell me who I should add next in comments /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial Rounded MT Bold',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black; mso-themecolor: text1;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; color: black; mso-themecolor: text1;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; color: #385723; mso-themecolor: accent6; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-style-textfill-fill-color: #385723; mso-style-textfill-fill-themecolor: accent6; mso-style-textfill-fill-alpha: 100.0%; mso-style-textfill-fill-colortransforms: lumm=50000;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNext chapter school of the devil queens/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; color: #385723; mso-themecolor: accent6; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-style-textfill-fill-color: #385723; mso-style-textfill-fill-themecolor: accent6; mso-style-textfill-fill-alpha: 100.0%; mso-style-textfill-fill-colortransforms: lumm=50000;" /span/p 


	3. school of the devil queens chap3

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; color: #385723; mso-themecolor: accent6; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-style-textfill-fill-color: #385723; mso-style-textfill-fill-themecolor: accent6; mso-style-textfill-fill-alpha: 100.0%; mso-style-textfill-fill-colortransforms: lumm=50000;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/spanstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Draig talking /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Draig thinking /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I do not own High school dxd/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chapter three school of the devil queens/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; color: #385723; mso-themecolor: accent6; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-style-textfill-fill-color: #385723; mso-style-textfill-fill-themecolor: accent6; mso-style-textfill-fill-alpha: 100.0%; mso-style-textfill-fill-colortransforms: lumm=50000;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif;"Time skip 4 years later/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; color: #385723; mso-themecolor: accent6; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-style-textfill-fill-color: #385723; mso-style-textfill-fill-themecolor: accent6; mso-style-textfill-fill-alpha: 100.0%; mso-style-textfill-fill-colortransforms: lumm=50000;"Isse p.o.v/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Isse open a portal to his parents' house in kouo he stepped through waring his high school uniform slacks a striped shirt and sports coat the uniform for kouo academy home of the two devil queen's rias gremory and sona sitry. He waked through the front gate he had changed from the small weak boy he was in middle school now he was a whopping 6,3 built like a lean body builder with broad shoulders and light brown hair. Who is that said the pervert princes akia. Wait is that hoyden I haven't seen him since middle school he changed a lot but I recognized the look in his eye it is not something you ever forget it is defiant and tells you he may look weak but he is not stupid and you would be to mess with him. Said akia to the kendo queens katsa and maruama. He is quite the looker I wonder if he has a girl friend said maruama. I bet he is a pervert said katsa. Isse headed to the student council room to give the scp (student council president) his transfer forms when he opens the door to the council room he was struck by the aura of the devil king Sara fall the reigning leviathan and her little sisterstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" wow I didn't think we would meet a Mao so soon or a devil queen for that matter. Said drag surprisedspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/strongspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI miss president I am isse hoyden I was told to bring my transfer papers here he said. Oh good you are here said sona. This is my sister the leviathan an I would like to ask what a dragon is doing here she asked. Wow said isse I thought I was concealing my aura well I said. It was my sister she scanned you enter her detection barrier. Said souna I know all of the super naturally aware that enter the school. ok to answer your first question I am here to learn and get in good terms with the three factions. Ok said sona you can stay if you don't cause problems for me and if I ask for you to help me out you will consider it. And if I ask you will do the same and you will speak to rias gremory tell her that she should not try to gain me as a pawn. It won't work. She would need at least 6 mutation pawns to raise me. wait what said sona 6 mutashion?! He is not lying said Sara fall he is too power full I would say he is on par with the dragon god Ophis. Ok said sona leave us class starts in 2 mines. Thank you malady said isse. He is an interesting one said Sara fall once isse left. he is smart and good looking a perfect husband for a daughter of the sitry family or maybe two she said with a glint in here eye./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTime skip isse class room/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"Quiet every one we have a new transfer student today pleas keep questions appropriate I'm looking at you akia Matsudo motorhome. Hello everyone I am isse hoyden I am 17 and I transfer from America but I was born in koho and went to school here until 7supth/sup grade. Please take care of me. Any questions said the teacher? Akia raised her hand do you have a girlfriend she asked I do not say isse motohama raised his hand yes glasses said isse what is your favorite part of a woman he asked. For a minuet all was silent then isse was standing next to motohama holding him two feet off the ground by the back of his neck. He looked to the teacher do you want me to take him to the student council offis asked isse yes pleas said the teacher. he is not human thought kiba I must tell rias. He may be the sulutchion to our problem. Isse returned to the SC room and opened the door. Back already sona asked. the teacher asked me to bring you this pervert oh one of our regulars put him over there I will suspend him later you better get back to class yes mam he said. The rest of the day went by without a hitch thou he was asked out by a fallen angel calling herself yomu he accepted thinking he could use her to gain favor of the fallen by taming their local branch of strays. Once he got home he called Ophis and red and told them about his day as he had been instructed to do. After hearing about this day red told him to except when rias requested to speak with him. Ok he said I will offer to deal with her marriage problems and get here a new member of her peerage to make up for not joining I have the perfect candid. A nun with a op healing ability who was excommunicated for being able to heal devil's./p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"That is the end of chapter 3/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Currentl/strongy span style="font-family: 'Arial Rounded MT Bold',sans-serif;"are/span span style="font-family: 'Arial Rounded MT Bold',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: black; mso-themecolor: text1;"Ophis, Tiamat, Sona, Sarafall, Ravel, Millet, Ranare, akia, Irina, koneko. Pm me with suggestions /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Arial Rounded MT Bold',sans-serif; color: #385723; mso-themecolor: accent6; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-style-textfill-fill-color: #385723; mso-style-textfill-fill-themecolor: accent6; mso-style-textfill-fill-alpha: 100.0%; mso-style-textfill-fill-colortransforms: lumm=50000;"Next chapter crows and the red queen span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/strong/p 


End file.
